Portable audio devices such as compact disk players have quickly gained popularity by providing an easier means for bringing these devices to picnics, on camping trips, or even to libraries. Unfortunately, these devices are designed to accommodate only one compact disk. As such, those wishing to listen to additional compact disks while picnicking, camping, or studying would need to separately transport additional compact disks in a separate storage/carrying case.
What is needed is a streamlined approach for transporting compact disks and portable compact disk players.